


[Podfic] i can lay down next to you | written by lookatallthemoresigive

by Tipsy_Kitty



Category: The Haunting of Hill House - Shirley Jackson
Genre: Ambiguous Relationships, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Canonical Character Death, F/F, Grief/Mourning, Period-Typical Homophobia, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Post-Canon, Unreliable Narrator
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:48:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24245272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tipsy_Kitty/pseuds/Tipsy_Kitty
Summary: Recorded for the Week #3 Adventure challenge for VoiceTeam 2020: First podfic in a fandom. Thanks to lookatallthemoresigive for having blanket permission to podfic.
Relationships: Theodora/Eleanor "Nell" Vance
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3
Collections: Voiceteam 2020, Voiceteam 2020: Purple Podfic Eaters





	[Podfic] i can lay down next to you | written by lookatallthemoresigive

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [i can lay down next to you](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18784405) by [lookatallthemoresigive](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lookatallthemoresigive/pseuds/lookatallthemoresigive). 



| 

### Download

  * **Mediafire:**[mp3](https://www.mediafire.com/file/smt38seq3hl7iy6/i_can_lay_down_next_to_you.mp3/file)
  * **Size:** 9MB 
  * **Duration:** 00:13:34 



### Stream  
  
---|---


End file.
